Harmony of Love
by Liena-Saraphine-021
Summary: He held her hand& kissed the back of it."I've learned a lot from you than I have taught you.Give me your heart & I will take care of it with my whole life.You changed the way I look at things,Kaho."He muttered which made Kaho gasped.SUMMARY INSIDE.REVIEW!


"**Harmony of Love"**

**Summary:**

Kaho, a violinist is just learning to play her instrument together with a guy named Ethan –a stranger at first until they became friends- who plays the viola. These two was going to be taught by their mentor Len Tsukimori which is 5 years older than them. Kahoko never expected to be torn between these two lads. Especially in their situation. Ethan a violist which is very talented, kind and thoughtful while, their mentor Len is perfectionist, strict and stoic. She's drawn to choose between the two guys…Will their melody continue to play and will they be able to find the right one destined to be with them?

_**~Prologue~**_

Together we grow and together we learn what matters most and which comes first before the other. But, what if you're torn between two people whose both important in your life. Whom will you choose? What if you don't want to decided at all because you don't want tot hurt any of them; will you release the urge of your own heart?

"Kahoko! Wake up!" a lady with short brown hair and pale golden eyes shouted as she shook a girl's shoulder to wake her up.

A crimson-haired girl opened her golden eyes sleepily and looked over her mother. "But, Mom—it's Saturday. I don't have to wake up early today." She grumbled huskily.

Sakura Hino, her mother sighed and sat beside her youngest daughter. "Kaho, last week, you said that I'll wake you up early today because you'll search somewhere and someone who'll teach you to play the violin." She responded in a bored tone.

The crimson-haired girl named Kahoko Hino sat up eventually, her hair messed up and her clothes damped. Her golden-eyes are now fully opened and she's finally conscious what will fro now on.

"What time is it, Mom?" she gasped.

"It's only 7:05, dear." Sakura answered.

Kaho hugged her mom. "Thanks, Mom." She replied and ran to the bathroom. Sakura smiled to herself at how sweet her daughter is and folded Kaho's blanket. She also arranged the pillows and bedsheet as her daughter get ready at the bathroom with her outside dress and several more things she needs.

After about half an hour, Kahoko's ready to move. She took her violin case and opened it only to expose a reddish violin, dark brown bow and a pile of music sheets. It was given by her family at her 18th birthday 3 weeks ago. Now, she's determined to learn how to play it and spread how classical music captivates souls. She re-closed it and went downstairs.

When she arrived below at the first floor, everyone is eating at the dining table. She placed her case at the living room's table and accompanied her family as they welcomed her warmly.

~o~0~o~

The time she left her house, it's like she's a foreigner in their town looking for an apartment but, the difference is that she's looking for a Stringed Instruments Class where she can learn how to play the violin inside its case.

They said there are only 5 classes around the whole town and she already found 3 but, it's failure. They already have many students and have limitations.

She found one around a corner and tried it.

"Excuse me," she peeked.

A red-haired guy with glasses welcomed her, "Hello there. Come in."

Kahoko lady-like went inside and sat in front of the desk. She glanced around and found another lad with them; a guy with azure hair but, his back is turned to her and he's searching…books…musical books at the shelf.

The red-head lad sat on the seat behind the desk designated for him. "So, how may I help you?"

Kahoko stared at her lap. "I-I saw the bulletin outside the door and figured out you are teaching how to play Stringed Instruments…I am willing to learn actually." She started.

"Oh, how inconvenient; first of all I am Shinobu Ousaki and I own this place. But, I'm so sorry Ms—"

Kahoko answered, "Kahoko Hino."

He continued, "Ms. Hino but, currently there are no students cause my sister at Tokyo is ill and I'll take a leave for a two month for a little break as well."

Kahoko smiled ruefully. Great, this is the 4th one and she's still not able to be in. "Oh, its fine. I think—" she was cut off when the azure-haired interrupted the conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt, Ousaki-kun. But, I need to leave now. Thank you for the music sheets." His cold tone interrupted.

Kahoko looked up and saw that he has golden-brown eyes and stern expression. An unapproachable guy, she thought.

"Always in service," Ousaki answered.

The azure-haired guy caught Kaho's gaze. "What is it?" he asked in a cold voice.

Kahoko blushed. "S-sorry."

He raised one eyebrow at her. "Why are you apologizing? At what cost?" he asked at once.

Oh, now she's pissed at how he talks like a professor or someone like that. "I am just remembering your face so; when I encounter you again, I will leave the place at once."

He smirked not leaving any trace of being offended. "Are you being successful?"

"I think that it's none of your business." She retorted.

Ousaki feeling the frozen atmosphere, he smiled and kept a secret he's asking himself if he should mutter it to Kahoko.

Len took his things and left with a nod to Ousaki and nothing to Kahoko.

Kahoko sighed to take back her composure. "I'm so sorry,"

Ousaki smiled and accepted it. "Like I said, this class will be closed but, I know the last one left. I may qualify it for you. The mentor is very talented as well." He said.

Kahoko's smile widened. "Really, Ousaki-kun? May I know where it is?"

Ousaki gave her the address through a paper.

Kahoko took it and thanked him. "Arigatou Ousaki-kun." She said and bade, "Goodbye."

Then she hurriedly went out, called a taxi and went to the designated place.

~o~0~o~

She paid for the ride and went out. She needs to raise her head to see the whole building. It has four floors and several rooms in each ground. There's also a rooftop at the top.

She looked at the paper and read it aloud, "Tsukimori Len, 3 rd floor, Room 24th." She read and bumped into someone.

She dropped her violin case and then she also landed on the ground. Her violin case is in the road and almost crashed by a car when a guy ran and pulled it at time.

He sighed in relief and offered his hand for her to hold. She accepted the offer and smiled at him. He has auburn hair and golden-green eyes. He's –about- 5 inches or more taller than her. "Are you alright, Miss?" he asked in a concern voice as he gave her, her case.

Kahoko nodded. "Thanks for the help and getting my violin case at the right time."

The guy shrugged. "It's fine. It was also my fault. Hey, you play the violin? I play viola." He said as he beamed her a smile.

Kahoko smiled back. "That's nice coincidence."

He picked up the small paper at the ground and read it. "Good grief, what a coincidence we have. I am also heading to Tsukimoris. I want to learn more about viola."

Kahoko smiled more; a friend! At least, she knows someone now. "Let's go together then."

He agreed and they went at the same place.

"What's your name anyway?" he asked.

"Kahoko Hino, nice meeting you." She answered taking the lead in the stairs.

"I am Ethan Alexander Smith. Nice meeting you as well,"

"You have a different accent. You aren't Japanese are you?"

He shook his head. "Half-American and Half-Japanese. I was born at USA so, I have this accent of mine but, I am living here because of my dad's business."

"Hm, quite interesting."

They reached the 3rd floor and the 24th room. They knocked and revealed a forest-green haired lad. Are you going to join here?" he asked.

They exchanged looks and nodded.

"Come on in, I am Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, manager and I also play the piano. I am the second cousin of the owner and mentor in here."

"Kahoko Hino," Kahoko introduced.

Ethan shook hands with him, "Alexander Smith."

"Ryoutaro, who's in here?" a cold voice asked in the shadow.

I know that voice, Kahoko thought.

"Gonna join in, Len." Ryoutaro answered.

The guy in the shadow stepped out with his violin and bow. He's the guy earlier at the Ousaki Class! The cold and stoic lad! Kahoko gasped in her mind.

Len arched one eyebrow. "We met again."

Kahoko frowned. "You," she muttered with venom in her tone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looks like a bad start for Kahoko's day.** **I hope you liked it. If you noticed it's quite similar to "Beethoven Virus" and I made that on purpose. I hope you liked it. Ethan is an OC and Len is 5 years older than Kahoko which makes him 23 years old. It will be one of the problems; age gap.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I apologize if you saw any typos, errors and mistakes.**

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Want a Sneak Peek for the first chapter? Here it is.**

Kahoko looked up at him as she blushed. "T-Tsukimori-s-senpai; your hand," she stuttered.

Len looked down only to see his hand is also holding hers and it's quite tight. He released it abruptly. "It's common; I am trying to teach the right posture."

Ethan rolled his eyes behind his mentor's back. _Excuses, excuses. I know he's lying. _Well, looks like it's just the start but, the competition is already starting.


End file.
